Obscuring Shadows
by JouChan13
Summary: Someone seeking vengeance succeeds in brining battaoussai forth. Still vengeance wouldn't be complete without hurting what he loves most. And in doing that they will unleash an anger like never seen before. BattoussaiKaoru.
1. chapter 01

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki, with the manga and anime rights belonging to Jump Comics and Sony Entertainment, respectively. FF is non-profit, meant for entertainment only. FF can be archived anywhere, just let me know where. Please send no flames, I'm sensitive. For all other comments 0_o you may contact me at kaoru_koishii@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
Summary: Certain events force the battoussai to come forth though rather than being summoned during a time of need like he usually is, he is _unleashed_. What better way to get vengeance on a non-killing rurouni than to make him what he was. What he fears he'd become. Still vengeance wouldn't be complete without hurting what he loves most. Battoussai/Kaoru.  


*************

A high-pitched scream rose high in the air. Scarring near by animals that jerked their head's, listening closely before running off. The air grew thick and heavy with the smell of danger. The moon rose high in the sky casting down it's light over a lonesome road. Blood splattered around a large pooling of crimson liquid.

Blood, the lifeline of human beings, dark and thick, collated in the middle of the road in an almost perfect circle. Its perfect circumference, broken by one narrow trail leading off the road. The trail broke into two large streaks once on the grass. Large marks of red stained the earth all the way into the forest. Trails made by corpses as they were dragged off.

Slow moving clouds grew darker and leaden. Stealing the light as they passed over the moon, momentarily obscuring everything. A chant grew somewhere in the shadows. The musical whisperings of someone calling evil upon the dead. The invoking of power. The sound grew louder as the wind stirred, carrying the gypsy words.

külön . . . . .

kirobbant . . . . .

kezd . . . . .

*************

"D'a beads a'r made of blood dre'nched wood, especially karr-ved N' especially kurr-sed. D'ey will serrve u'r _purpose_." The phrase was spoken brokenly.

Her customer looked doubtful though he had seen the curse laid on the dark tainted beads. Still he appeared unsure.

"D'at is how much D'ey cost." She said finally.

The large man sighed under his breath and paid what she asked for. She took her money and walked away. So quick, he could have sworn she vanished. It didn't matter. He had what he wanted.

He'd waited so long for vengeance. Too long from his perspective. If these beads really did what she said they did though, he was set. This would be the ultimate revenge. He sneered then moved away from the alley and into a near by bar. He couldn't hold these for too long, true they weren't made for him but it's affect might rub off him nonetheless. It worked fastest on those with blood on their hands.

A mixture of alcohol, sweat and sex hung in the air. The stench was strong in the bar but he hardly noticed. As seedy as this place was, he'd been to worse. He'd traveled some distance to meet the gypsy. Now he'd go back and find someone to give these to him. Someone he couldn't possibly suspect.

_______________________________________________________

"Morning." The sugary tone startled the little girl.

"Morning." She was small and had to look up when she answered the smiling lady; she didn't seem to be from town. Her red kimono seemed a little too fancy. Not just that but there was also the hair, it hung in curled sections over her chest and down her back. The pale face and stained lips made the small girl wonder. Just what did the woman do for a living?

"Would you do me a favor please? It's nothing bad I swear all I want you to do is give these to my sister when she passes by here."

The little girl looked thoughtful for a moment before she answered. "That's all you want me to do?" She asked suspiciously.

"Aa. You see I made these myself but I'm afraid I shame her and she won't take them from me but you. You sell these."

The small girl stared at the string of beads the older woman held. There wouldn't be any harm in doing her the favor then. Not if that's all she wanted. "All right." She agreed.

The older woman smiled. "My sister will be coming by here pretty soon. She has long dark hair held up in a high ponytail by a ribbon. She will be traveling with her friend a man with dark red hair and a cross on his cheek." She held out the strings of beads to the child. "I know both sets of beads are black, but the one with red letters is for her friend the redhead and the one with blue letters is for her." She looked at the small girl to see if she'd understood.

"All right."

"You will have to sell them to her, I think she'd get suspicious otherwise." The older woman sighed remorsefully. "Just don't ask her for too much, she doesn't have a lot right now."

The little girl nodded, understanding in her eyes. The older woman bowed in thanks and left. She hid behind some buildings once out of view. She had a perfect view of the small stand and the little girl. She leaned against the building feeling her eyes heavy. She was usually asleep this early in the morning. She hoped the pair would make their appearance soon, she was dead on her feet. She slid against the building thankful for the gloomy morning. She yawned, and shut her eyes.

"Beads pretty lady?"

Her eyes snapped opened at the sound of the girl's voice. It was faint but she could still here. She peeked around the corner of the building. The corners of her mouth turned up as the black haired woman took the beads into her hand.

Slowly she leaned back and straightened. She dusted her kimono straining to hear the faint conversation.

" . . . . . . and the red one for your friend."

"Thank you."

She peeked over for a last look. She caught sight of the young woman wrapping one around the wrist of her redheaded friend. She strained her eyes and noticed that the woman was already wearing hers. Good. She'd made sure, just like the job stipulated. Now she could get that bonus he'd offered. She yawned as she turned and left.

Chapter One

*************

The day was almost mournful in its gloominess. There were two weeks left in fall soon it would be winter. Despite the somber feeling in the air, the sound of laughter rang as children ran around. Men talked and woman giggled, all was fine on this dim morning.

Kenshin thanked the vendor as he took the tofu bucket back. This was the last item on their shopping list. "Did you need anything else Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru turned her attention to him, smiling lightly as she did so. "No Kenshin, that was it."

He nodded. Together they turned and walked back. Treading on the familiar road that would lead them back to the dojo. Kenshin thought absently as to what he still had to do. Such as making breakfast when they returned. From there he was to do laundry, fix her bath, fix the shoji to Yahiko's room but that he'd do after he made lunch. Hmm from there he would be free for a while then he'd get started on dinner.

Kaoru looked at the sky as they walked back home. Biting her lip from time to time. The weather was odd. Just yesterday it had been sunny. It wasn't just that either it was the air as well. It was heavy almost. Could it be a sign, an omen of coming danger? She had learned not to dismiss such things since meeting Kenshin. Trouble had a way of finding them. She frowned in worry. She would stick close to him the next couple of days just to be sure.

Giving the weather a rest her thoughts drifted to other things. Usually it was Kenshin's hair but today it was his wrist. The beads hung on his wrist like a bracelet. She liked the way it looked on him. There was something about dark colors on him; it brought about a deeper sense of masculinity. Raw power and strength. Her eyes glazed over a bit as she thought about him.

This January would be their three-year anniversary, since meeting that is. They were friends, nothing more. She stopped herself from sighing though she still felt regretful. In all that time Kenshin had yet to make his move. And despite her impulsive nature and outspoken ways, she lacked the courage to confess her feelings to him.

There were days when she just knew she would die alone. Maybe not completely she could see Kenshin laying her to rest. 'Poor Kaoru-dono,' he would say. 'She was so kind.'

Now she did sigh.

She knew that while he might not ever move their relationship to the next level he would also never leave her. Kamiya dojo was his home and she knew he would stay. She didn't deny those days when she still feared he might leave but they were infrequent and they lessened in number as time move went on.

She played distractedly with the beads around her neck. Maybe she would wrap hers around her wrist then Kenshin and she could match. Her eyes moved from his wrist back to his profile and almost tripped when she noticed he'd been looking at her. She turned her flaming face away; she'd been caught starring. What must he be thinking? What would he think she was thinking?

Kenshin smiled at her, she of course had turned away but still he smiled. She was so innocent. Her gaze was strong or maybe he was just sensitive to her, he wasn't sure. He never could be, not really. She couldn't possibly know that the way she looked at him sometimes made him feel lost. Consumed into a haze where desire dictated over order. But then he'd shake his head or turn away. And everything would be the same. Strong walls back between them and his rurouni mask into place as impeccable as ever.

He broke his gaze and turned back to the road. He'd come to terms with his feelings sometime ago. Gone were the days when he'd denied the existence of what she provoked. He knew he loved her but he'd never say anything. Never. Someone like him no matter what she said would never be good enough for her. He could never do that to her. He was too stained, too old, and it was just wrong.

Wrong to want to touch her?

Kenshin tripped.

"Kenshin, are you all right?"

"Hai, Kaoru-dono. Don't worry." He smiled out of habit, covering for what he really felt. Kaoru glanced at him doubtfully. "Sessha is fine," he reassured her. She nodded and they continued back. He avoided glancing at her as they walked. He knew he was frowning.

His thoughts were always carefully screened. Control over a darker part of himself had always allowed him the luxury of avoiding certain thoughts. Sometimes they would rule over his dreams but he was quick to wake and it would be over. Thoughts about Kaoru specially were always kept light never dwelling on anything she might have done to keep himself from straying in thought. Unwarranted thoughts only escaped him in the middle of the night in the darkest of all places. Never during the day and most certainly never when she was present.

You do want to though.

That whisper had caused him to trip. This time though he'd kept his footing. He felt a rising feeling and it sent spikes of fear down his spine. Quickly and almost brutally he squashed the feeling. Pushing it back to where it belonged. What the hell?

He was thankful when he saw the familiar gates coming into view. Growing larger as they got closer. He quickened his step wanting almost desperate to be inside. This place was his haven. He hoped that whatever had come over him had stayed outside.

*************

Kaoru looked out into the yard, watching her rurouni fast at work. He seemed preoccupied with something today. He'd been quiet since they'd come back from town. She wondered what could possibly be driving him so hard.

Must be the weather. Maybe he sensed something too. He had away of knowing when it would rain it was the oddest thing. She shook her head and went back inside. She'd been on her way to take a bath when she'd spotted him. He often had away of distracting her. She smiled softly as she padded down the hall.

Kenshin relaxed once she moved back inside. He felt uneasy. There was something in the air, heaviness that that suggested a change in weather. Whether a storm or just a shower it was still too early to tell. Still he had the sense that something was stirring.

Despite his usual contentment when doing the laundry he just couldn't seem to find comfort in it today. His thoughts above everything else were the most troubling.

The murder from a couple of days ago troubled him as well. So much blood but no bodies, only a trail. When they'd reached the end of the trail though there had been nothing but a pool of blood, no bodies. The murderer was obviously unskilled; the scene was too messy. Someone with no experience at killing people that was the current theory. Though he couldn't rule out the samurai completely since he knew there were some who lived for the sight of blood. For the kill.

Someone like Jineh.

He was dead but there were so many men just like him, unable to transition from one era to the next. It was only natural for him to think that it might have been someone from the Shinsegumi. What with having fought on the Ishin Shishi side and all. Kenshin frowned in thought. It was hard to believe that some small part in him still thought that way.

Suspicion is a feeling he though he'd buried long ago. Unnecessary in his journey as a rurouni. Though it resurfaced from time to time, it was almost never acknowledged.

He was just a rurouni now with no loyalties to any one group. Still he couldn't help but think it might be someone from the Shinsegumi. During the Bakumatsu they'd someone who'd tortured prisoners. Much more than was really necessary.

There had been an Ishin officer who'd gotten away with just about every bone in his body broken. He'd died of course but not before giving up the location to where he'd been held. When they'd gotten there they'd run across a scene similar to the one he'd seen just a couple of days ago. The Shinsegumi members had almost all been caught all but the one.

Hijikata Toshi.

Kenshin sighed and wrung out a gi. That was his last item. He dried his hands on his gi and headed back inside. He still had to make lunch and to fix the shoji to Yahiko's room. He walked slowly wondering what it was about the day . . . . . .

He stopped suddenly feeling a chilling breeze then a presence. It was hard to put a name to it _yet_ they seemed to be too far. His eyes narrowed scanning around the yard. But the presence remained still. He took a couple of steps feeling the other moving just the same, almost mirroring his movements. He ran left, quickly, jumping right onto the wall and felt the other do the same. He landed on top with his sakabatou already in hand. His movement was quick as he slashed. Though he'd cut nothing but air. The shadow he thought he saw, had landed right where he'd been. Now it was nowhere to be found. The presence was gone; leaving no trace all, as if it'd never been there.

He didn't trust that to be the case though. His eyes were guarded, deep pools of liquid metal. He scanned as far as the eye could see before he jumped over the wall to inspect the outside of the dojo.

How could there be nothing there?

There had been someone out there. With skills similar to his own. They'd moved in the same way as he, almost like they were toying with him. His mouth settled into a thin line. He walked back around the to the front of the dojo though rather than use the door he jumped again. His fear that they might already be inside spurred his movements. His senses were razor sharp, sensitive to any movement. He stole across the yard with a stealth that belonged to a different part of him. He made it back into the house without a problem, carefully making his way to where he knew Kaoru-dono to be. He knocked on the bathhouse door before he walked in.

Kaoru's eyes widened and her mouth opened ready to yell but Kenshin made shushing movement that stopped her short of screaming. "Put your robe on." He ordered then turned giving her a chance to dress. Kaoru was quick in getting out of her bath and doing as she was told. She dressed and moved to his side. "What's wrong?" She whispered when she got close to him.

"You have to be quiet." He said before he slid the door open and they stepped out. Kaoru gulped in fright. What was going? What would make him come for her? Was there someone in her home? It must have been someone he didn't know, right? He hadn't ever acted this way before.

They stepped out of the bathhouse and into the main house. He stopped to sense something, anything that might have been out there. He frowned when he found nothing. Reluctantly he turned back, smoothing out his features by the time he faced her. "It's all right Kaoru-dono."

"Was there someone in the house?"

"There was someone. They came close to the house, the way they moved . . . . they could have gotten in."

She gasped, looking around anxiously. "But they're not here anymore?"

"No," he said in a much calmer tone. "Sessha has checked all around the property. There's no one here but you and me." He smiled lightly. "Come you can help me with lunch."

She nodded, walking closer to him as they made their way to the kitchen.

*************

Lunch was a struggle for Kaoru, sitting there pretending everything was all right. But everything wasn't all right. She felt ill and her head hurt. For some reason she just couldn't excuse herself. Almost as if she were frightened, she felt the need to stay close to Kenshin. So she sat there in her usual spot, picking at her food while everyone else finished eating. The argument over the last rice ball hardly registered even as Sano tossed Yahiko off to the side and the shouting grew louder. It was like she was disconnected from it all.

Kenshin ate slowly. His face was downcast so his bangs covered his eyes and the worry he felt. In the past he wouldn't have told her anything. Nothing to frightened her anyhow. But there was a problem he'd never had before. He couldn't sense this other man and that worried him. The only reason he'd said something was so she'd be extra careful. Saitou had once told him that when he went off to fight, he always left his loved one's behind. Sacrifices for those who meant him harm. It was true. Unintentionally and as much as he wished it weren't so, it was.

The clink of a bowl brought his attention out of the misery it seemed to be trying to fall into. He rose, gathering their plates and taking them into the kitchen. He placed them off to the side and picked up the tray with their tea. He was troubled by the sense of foreboding, he'd felt all day. Still he hurried back out, afraid of leaving her alone for very long. Because any enemy meaning him harm would be quick to notice that she was the fastest way of getting to him.

He picked up the tea tray and brought it back out. Serving Kaoru first he handed her the cup noting she looked a bit pale, his smile slipped off. "Are you all right Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru smiled as brightly as she could. "Fine." She lied. Kenshin's eyes narrowed just the slightest. She didn't look fine to him. Still he didn't push it. He would give it day, if she looked any worse tomorrow then she'd be going to the doctor.

Kaoru gripped her cup to keep her hands from trembling. Maybe she was coming down with something. She took a sip; hardly noticing the hot liquid as it burned a path down her throat. The cup fell out of her hands as a gasp froze in her throat. She clutched at her neck struggling to breathe.

"Kaoru-dono!"

"Kaoru-dono!"

Kenshin had rushed to her side at the intake of breath. He held her by the arms shaking her before he patted her back. When that didn't work he eased her down on to her back, applying pressure to the middle of her stomach. He pushed and she let out a choking breath. Her eyes had teared at the lack of oxygen. He dabbed the perspiration on her forehead with a corner of his sleeve as he looked down at her.

"Jou-chan?"

"Is she all right?"

Kenshin turned at the sound of the other two in the room. He nodded his head and like him, their worry seemed to melt almost immediately. He turned his head back to the woman on the floor, she looked ill. "I think you should take a nap Kaoru-dono."

Kaoru felt that sense of disconnection again. She nodded her head and sat up. With Kenshin's help she was able to stand. He seemed reluctant to let go and since she didn't protest at being helped, he guided her all the way to her room. He slid the door open, pausing when she squeezed his hand.

"Thank you Kenshin, I can take it from here."

He nodded. "If you need anything . . . . "

"I'll call you, I know." She finished for him. She smiled lightly at him before she slid the door closed.

He stood there a moment listening as she moved around the room, laying out the futon and then herself for the much needed rest. Only then did he move away from the door. He'd wanted to ask her to keep the door open but he knew she would never agree. He walked back out; glad the other two hadn't left. Good.

"There is something sessha needs to discuss with the two of you." He said as he sat back down

The other two nodded and so he began, "Earlier today someone tried to break in . . . . ."

*************

Yahiko sat out side the room, dozing off from time to time. He'd been sitting outside of Kaoru's room for more than three hours he was sure. His butt had fallen asleep. He lay on his stomach with his head resting on his arms. He wouldn't be out here like some kind of guard dog, if not for Kenshin asking him to. The rurouni seemed pretty worried about this other fighter. He wouldn't have requested a guard outside her room otherwise. Yahiko felt his eyes growing heavy and he closed them. He wouldn't fall asleep. He would just close them for a bit, he could still hear anyways so if something happened he'd be able to defend Kaoru or call for Kenshin.

"What are you doing?"

"No."

"I can't do that."

"No. I said no."

Yahiko's eyes had snapped open at the sound of her whispering. At first thinking it was his imagination he didn't move but as her tone grew more insistent he moved. He crawled to the door and slid it open a bit. Just enough to see what was going on. When he opened the door though he noticed Kaoru was still asleep. He frowned and slid the door open further. He stood up and walked in the whole way. There was no one there. Kaoru was completely still. Her blanket covered her all the way to the chin where she seemed to clutch at it with her hands. He drew closer noting she was sweating almost like she was hot but the way she clutched the blanket made him think that she might be cold. Yahiko turned and almost ran into the rurouni.

"I think she's sick." Yahiko whispered as he moved aside so the rurouni could see.

Kenshin frowned. He'd been right. But how could she have gotten sick so quickly. "Did something happen?"

"I heard whispering and thought there might have been someone in here but when I opened the door I noticed she was still asleep." The boy answered truthfully.

Kenshin nodded and walked out of the room. Yahiko followed him, waiting till the rurouni closed the door before he spoke. "Do you think she was dreaming?" The boy asked, his brown eyes, full of worry.

Kenshin nodded. "Can you ask Sano to run to the clinic and get Dr. Genzai, please."

Yahiko nodded and ran off. Kenshin waited till the boy disappeared before he entered the room again, closing the door behind him. He padded over to her and kneeled once he was at her side. He moved her bangs out of the way, noting they were wet, he pushed them aside and felt her forehead. His frown deepened. She was cold, too cold for his liking. He slid his hand down to her neck, where her pulse thumped under his fingertips.

Why was she so cold?

He walked over to the right side of the room and removed a blanket from her trunk. The blanket was think, deep green in color and made out of heavy wool. He laid it over her form tucking it around her body before he took a seat next to her. He doubted she'd be able to have dinner. She didn't look well enough to sit up and eat.

Her face crumpled up and her lips parted, moving noiselessly. He drew closer wanting to hear what she said but it didn't seem to make sense.

külön . . . . . kirobbant . . . . . kezd . . . . .

They were all words he'd never heard before. They had a foreign ring to them like a different language. The words set off a prickling sensation under his skin, one that made his hands tingle. He fisted his hands recognizing the familiar sensation. It's what he'd felt when he was forced to fight with Saitou. When he'd been trying to hold back. Restraining the darker part of his soul, the hitokiri.

A sense of danger crept into him and his head slowly rose. He listened intently, there was something out there. He rose, ready to dash out but stopped just as suddenly. What if they just wanted to draw him out? An inner battled waged within him stay and protect or go and fight.

He looked longingly at the door but didn't move. Slowly he sat back down. He was on edge he knew, probably because of what'd happened earlier in the day. He didn't like the sudden feeling that had come over him. An indecisiveness that let him go neither forward or backwards.

He was slow to relax though eventually he did. His eyes drifted back to the ravened haired girl. Though still young she wasn't so much a girl anymore, not at the age of twenty. Such a vibrant spirit despite her hardships. She still seemed cold despite the thick blanket.

Soft light emanate from the candles in her room. The flames seemed to flicker as they swayed to an unseen breeze. He wondered how long it would be before the doctor got here. It had been quite a while.

*************

"Ken-san."

"Megumi-dono." Kenshin said moving aside for the female doctor.

"Sorry it took so long but there was a murder near the river, some woman was found dead. They'd thought she was alive when they'd found her and well Dr. Genzai had been on the road when a policeman had hailed him to come down. So he sent for me to come here instead." Megumi ended her speech, with her hand already on Kaoru's wrist taking her pulse. She frowned after a moment leaning her head closer to Kaoru's mouth. She drew back feeling her forehead and noting the clamminess.

"I think it's food poisoning. I've had several people come into the clinic today with similar symptoms." She could almost feel the rurouni relaxing at her words. He'd been worried of course. He always was when it had something to do with his Kaoru-dono. "She'll just need to throw up what's she'd eaten. Ken-san please go heat some water for tea. I have something that will help her get through this."

The redheaded man happily complied. He nodded at the female doctor and the set off to the kitchen to prepare the water for the tea.

"What are you doing?"

"Leave him alone."

Megumi turned back to her patient, she'd heard the young woman whispering though when she'd turned around. She'd been completely still.

"I said to leave him alone."

Megumi's eyes widened in fright as her heart sank into her stomach. She'd been starring at Kaoru when the whisper had come. It'd been Kaoru's voice but not, she hadn't moved her lips.

"Is there something wrong?"

Megumi turned to the child at the door. "Yahiko."

"Are you all right, you look like you've seen a ghost."

Megumi closed her mouth and frowned. After a moment she turned back to the boy. "Yahiko has Kaoru been talking in her sleep."

"Yeah, Why?"

Megumi hesitated before she dared ask. "Did you see her lips move?"

"What? I'm sure they did. They have to when you speak."

"But did you see them?" She persisted.

"Well no. I was outside the door. I heard whispering and so I opened the door but she was still asleep."

Megumi nodded. She wasn't a superstitious person by nature but she'd seen a great many things. As a doctor she'd dismissed many of the things but some of the stranger occurrences had stayed with her over the years. She was sure that what the young woman suffered from was nothing more than food poisoning but she would double check just to be sure.

*************

Kenshin moved around the kitchen mindlessly. He'd been right, he'd felt someone around the property earlier. Though he couldn't be sure he had a feeling it was the same person that'd killed the woman down by the river. He willed the water to hurry along impatient for it to be hot so he could take it to the doctor.

The water came to a boil and he almost burned his hands in his hurry to get the water into another teapot. He grabbed a cup on his way out of the kitchen and headed out. He walked down the hall, picking up the last bits of conversation as he neared Kaoru's room.

" . . . no. I was outside the door. I heard whispering and so I opened the door but she was still asleep."

Kenshin wondered why the boy would choose to share that with the doctor though he didn't mention it when he entered the room. He placed the tea pot and cup down near the doctor and backed away. "Do you need help, getting her to drink it?" He offered hoping to stay.

"Don't worry Ken-san I can manage. Why don't you boys go and have something drink or eat."

Yahiko jumped in at the reminder of food. "That's right, we haven't had dinner."

Kenshin sweat dropped before he nodded. "All right Yahiko let's go get you some dinner." He led the boy out of the room, quietly closing the door behind him as they left. He felt uneasy leaving Kaoru-dono alone with the doctor though he couldn't fathom why that would be so.

Hello my darling readers. I am back with another Battoussai/Kaoru fic. I was watching something and the title caught my eye, it inspired me to write. So despite my injured wrist I decided to write another one. This chapter is up to my usual standards running just a bit over twenty pages. I would have posted two but my fingers cramped up and I still have some work to do on Haunting Me. So I apologize to those dying to know what the beads mean. Like always I will post the small notes so we can all follow on the same page. All mysteries will be solved as you know through out the story, so don't worry. ^_^ 

Small Notes: It all starts with a murder. A sacrifice being offered in the dead of night to those who would grant power. 

A mystery man buys beads from a gypsy woman knowing what they will do to his enemy. He is extremely cunning in his plan and it doesn't take much to find a woman to deliver them to the target. The beads will react as to how they were cursed though only on sinners. They will have a much different affect on one who's innocent.

ROMA-GYPSIES--- There is much speculation as to where they originated from so I won't go into the history lesson here. However I must say that the Romani culture is diverse and there is no universal culture per say but for purposes of the fic I will be using Hungarian dialect since the gypsies from those part are the one's that have always called my attention.

_külön_: separate

_kirobbant_: to unleash

_kezd_: to begin

I hope I dropped enough hints in this for you. Same as always if you have any question go ahead and email me. Thanks for review and don't forget to review.


	2. chapter 02

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki, with the manga and anime rights belonging to Jump Comics and Sony Entertainment, respectively. FF is non-profit, meant for entertainment only. FF can be archived anywhere, just let me know where. Please send no flames, I'm sensitive. For all other comments 0_o you may contact me at kaoru_koishii@yahoo.com 

Chapter Two

*************

Light filtered into the room as the sun rose into the sky. Dawn had come and with it a sense of relief. He was glad there had been no unexpected visits. He stifled a yawn and moved his head to the sides. His muscled ached from having fallen asleep in a sitting up position. Still it was worth it. He turned his head and allowed his worried gaze to sweep over her sleeping form. She hadn't stirred at all since Megumi had left. He should know. He'd snuck into her room once the doctor had left.

He rose and stretched his limbs. It was still early in the morning so he had plenty of time before he had to begin his chores or breakfast for that matter.

Years as an hitokiri had made his step light, walking within the shadows had taught him the importance of silence. Even now so many years later he moved without sound. If ever someone heard him coming it would be because he chose to let them hear him and not because they could detect them.

Just as quietly now he walked to her side and knelt down. She still looked pale to him; he felt her forehead, disturbed by the fact that she was still cold. His hand trailed over her cheek, loving the smoothness. He couldn't help himself, stroking her skin, brushing his fingers over the high cheekbones to the curve of her jaw. He realized what he was doing and pulled his hand away. Frowning at his behavior, he quickly stood and moved away from her.

What he needed was some fresh air to help him clear his thoughts. He padded across the room, pausing at the door. He decided to leave her door open, just incase. Silently, he moved through the halls, noting and not for the first time, the utter silence of the house though rather than calming him today it seemed to unnerve him.

He slid the door open, inhaling the scent of the fading night. One murder and a near confrontation. His eyes skimmed over the yard as he thought about the current situation. All these happenings, the murder and the near confrontation, they were all leading to something, he could feel it. It's why he wanted to go see the police chief. To see what they'd found out so far.

Was it someone from his past?

He was betting that it was. It always was. It was hard to understand how these other men thought sometimes. I mean why wait so long to get revenge? If he were the one with the grudge, he knew he wouldn't have waited that long to settled his score. Kenshin frowned at his thoughts.

He walked across the yard and into the middle of the court. His eyes had picked out some rather large pebbles that had not been there the night before. He bent over and picked up one of the three. He gritted his teeth as he felt a stickiness rubbing onto his hand. He turned the pebble over, his eyes narrowing in anger as he saw the blood. Some word he could no longer make out had been written on the underside. He picked up the other two, noting the characters were still visible still he couldn't read what they said. Though clearly written, the words were in another language. Something he didn't understand. His frown deepened as he looked around the yard and felt the stirrings of anger when he found nothing else. 

His head snapped up and for a moment he stilled, he sensed. His gaze was intent on a line of trees that ran along side the dojo walls. He walked over but there was nothing there. He saw nothing and sensed nothing. Though there had been -

"Kenshin."

He turned at the whisper, startling her with his quickness. He caught her in his arms before she could fall. "Are you all right Kaoru-dono? Why are you up?" He was surprised to see her; he hadn't sensed her at all.

Kaoru blinked at him slowly, feeling drowsy and cold. "You ran off." She held out her hands and showed him the pebbles. He knocked them out of her hands hastily. "Why did you pick those up?" He asked as he studied her hands before he looked at her.

Her face crumpled in confusion. "You gave them to me." She said looking at him strangely, "before you ran off."

He looked past her to where he'd dropped the pebble before. He frowned when he saw they weren't where he'd left them. They weren't there at all. "Let's go back inside." He said as he led her back towards the house. Kaoru didn't nod nor did she respond, instead she allowed herself to be guided into the house.

He settled her back into her bed, tucking the blankets around her chin. He looked at her a moment noting the expression on her pale face. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be trying to regain her breath as if she'd over exerted herself. He half-rose only to have his wrist caught by her hand. "Kaoru-dono?"

"Békés természeténél fogva è tükörkép." Her eyes seemed to glisten with unshed tears. "That's what the pebbles say." She said weakly as if speaking pained her. "Peace and shadow." She closed her eyes tightly unable to continue. Her breath grew shallow but still she attempted to tell him again. She opened her mouth, choking on her words; she began clutching her throat.

"Kaoru-dono." He yelled in alarm as a small trickle of blood rolled from the corner of her mouth. His rurouni mask fell aside as he looked at her worriedly. Quickly he put his mouth over hers, breathing air back into her lungs.

She clutched at his neck even as he pulled back, watching her cough before she was able to breath on her own. Her hand seemed to grow limp as her eyes fluttered closed, still she didn't relinquish hold of his hair.

He looked at her worriedly not understanding what any of it meant. He sat back down holding the hand that still clutched his hair. The pebbles, him running off; What did she mean to tell him? He looked at her again feeling his heart growing small. Just how sick was she?

*************

"Che, Kenshin."

The redheaded man didn't have to look to see who it was. Instead he continued washing the dishes.

"You've been moping around all day and I bet anything you haven't eaten." Sano leaned against the wall as he spoke. "You know Jou-chan would hate to find out about that."

"How would she when no ones going to tell her." Kenshin responded with his back to the ex-gangster.

"Right," Sano smirked. "Kay, so what's up? You said something about rocks before Dr. Genzai came over?"

"Aa," Kenshin said as he piled the clean dishes into a stack. He walked past the brunet as he put them on the counter. "It was three river rocks, roughly the same size. Someone had written a word on each of the stones but only two were legible." He hesitated sharing the last bit of info; he couldn't be sure how accurate his source was considering she was sick and sleeping at the moment. "The words were written in blood." He said in the end, deciding that Sano didn't really need to know what the actual words were.

Sano's left eyebrow rose. "Do you know who it is?"

"No."

Sano noted the behavior of the rurouni. He seemed worried of course but there was something else too. Not frustration but a visible kind of anger, it lurked just beneath the surface. "Your worried they'll come into the dojo."

Kenshin turned at the statement, "Whoever it is won't get past me." He said curtly, starring crossly at Sano for a split second before the look disappeared

Sano didn't comment on the response it was normal for the rurouni to suddenly go all dark on him, though it was worse on some days more than others. "I found out the details to that case you were interested in." He said instead. Kenshin nodded and they walked back out to the dining area where they sat down.

"All right so it was an out of town woman, somewhere in her twenties. Black hair, brown eyes, found face down in the river. She was strangled to death." Sano frowned then spoke again. "They also found some hair clutched in her hand."

"They don't have any leads," Kenshin tone made the question sound like a statement. The kindness of his personality seemed absent in both his expression and tone.

"None," the ex-gangster confirmed.

Kenshin nodded his head. "Are you staying?"

"Yeah, all right." Sano said as they both rose. The rurouni only nodded again and walked away. Sano frowned once he was alone. Kenshin was acting strange. He had been ever since Kaoru had become ill.

Sano turned and headed for his usual room. Trying to think back to a time when Kenshin had acted that way but he couldn't remember any. He slid the shoji open as he entered and closed it behind him once he was inside. He yawned and kicked the nicely folded futon to the middle of the floor. He kicked it again, this time it landed open. He smirked and did the same to the blanket.

Yeah he was tired but he could have walked home. He lay down and tossed the blanket over himself. He was staying so he could help Kenshin out. Though the way the rurouni was acting he didn't seem like he needed any help at all. Sano yawned and closed his eyes. He was acting as cocky as Saitou. The thought held a moment before his eyes opened again. Now that he thought about it there was only one time he could think of when Kenshin had not acted like the rurouni. Hm, although reluctant he dismissed the thought and closed his eyes again. Still the thought lingered even as he fell asleep. Kenshin wasn't acting like the rurouni.

*************

His bangs shaded his eyes from the soft candlelight as he took a seat in the same spot in which he had the previous night. He leaned against the wall as he placed the sakabatou on his shoulder, closing his eyes in an effort to sleep at least some tonight.

: : : : : : : : : : : : :

His head dipped below the surface from time to time as he swam in the murky waters, struggling to keep with the tide. The currents were strong and thrashed him against jagged rocks. Rocks he couldn't see in the dead of night. He struggled trying to stay afloat. No matter how much he struggled though he was being dragged down. Regret, pain and loss. The swirling void seemed to grow deeper, drowning him in despair. He was helpless and for a fraction of a moment he felt like giving up, sinking into the depths.

There was something wrong though. Even as he was being pulled into the murky depths he could still feel a sense of wrongness. And now he struggled as anger flared into his soul. He would not give up. He would never give up. Not to any feeling or any danger. Not to an opponent or anything else. A surge of power flowed into his veins, as he swam up. Breaking through the surface, breathing the chilling air. He was free. Or would be soon enough.

: : : : : : : : : : : : :

Kenshin rocked forward, his eyes snapped open as he awoke. His breathing was shallow as if he'd been holding his breath. He rose and stretched his limbs. Not even half an hour. He hadn't been able to sleep for more than an hour for the last two days ever since Kaoru had gotten sick.

He padded over to Kaoru's bedside, taking a seat by her, much as he had for the last couple of days. She was still deadly pale. Weak from struggling against her ailment but she would be all right. That's what Megumi-dono kept telling him in either case. He had this feeling though almost like she was lying to him. But why would she do that when she knew how much he worried over Kaoru.

His eyes skimmed over her face before he brushed her bangs aside, away from her forehead. He didn't like her being sick; it made him feel helpless. It was hard not to despair. Especially when there was nothing he could do about it. He lay on his side, looking at her affectionately. 'Kaoru-dono,' he thought as he closed his eyes, resting his head against her shoulder. 'What do I have to do to make you better?' Being this close to her gave him a sort of peace and he was able to relax some of the tension her felt.

"Békés természeténél fogva ők vannak csalogató öné tükörkép."

His eyes opened at the sound of her voice, pleased to see she was awake and smiling eve if it was faint. She'd slid onto the very edge of her futon in order to be closer to him. And so that they both could fit under her blanket. She lay on her side just like, watching him as he blinked sleep out of his eyes.

"What do you mean?" He figured he must have fallen asleep because his voice was coarse when he spoke.

Her browns knitted in confusion. "What do you mean? I haven't said anything. I didn't want to wake you."

His mind flashed back to something he'd over heard Yahiko say. _'I heard whispering and so I opened the door but she was still asleep.' _She couldn't have been asleep though didn't she just say she'd been watching him sleep.

"Do you feel better?" His voice rumbled softly in the quiet room.

"Some," she yawned. "Thank you for staying, I don't think I could have slept without you here." She smiled again as she looked at him.

He controlled his reaction to her comment. He hadn't been able to sleep since she'd become sick and only now when he'd been close enough to her had he actually been able to sleep. What is like that for her too? Had she been having nightmares that deprived her of rest? "Megumi-dono can give you something to help you sleep."

He watched as her smile turned into a frown. He wasn't sure what had upset her, the whole suggestion or the mention of the female doctor? His lips curved into the semblance of a smile.

"Kenshin."

Sano's voice broke them out of the pleasant silence they'd fallen into. At once, both turned their heads towards the door. "You'll bring me breakfast," she said when he turned his attention back to her.

"Aa," he responded before he rose.

She watched him walk towards the door where he then paused, looking at her strangely for a second before he opened the door and slipped out. Kaoru took a deep breath and rolled back to the middle of her bed. The mention of Megumi's name had caused a stirring of unprovoked anger much like it had the first time she'd met the female doctor. Kaoru sighed; she cared for Kenshin very much so much so she couldn't help her outburst sometimes. She was possessive of him and her jealousy was easily provoked. Still she strove to hide that part of herself, so that she didn't drive him away. Even so bits and pieces often seeped through.

Kenshin . . . . . .

*************

"Why did you make me come all the way out here?" She protested, stifling a yawn as she spoke. She was dead on her feet. She'd slept all morning and through midday. It was afternoon and though she'd finally bathed, it done nothing in reviving her senses. She was still sleepy.

An afternoon breeze swept through the yard, rustling leaves and even blowing a few onto the yard. He tipped her chin up so that she met his gaze. She looked at him in confusion, not understanding why they couldn't talk inside, where it was warm. He took hold of her by the arms, bringing her closer to him.

Suddenly she wasn't so sleepy.

He leaned close to her and nuzzled her neck, laying a soft kiss on the side of her throat. She could smell him standing this close. He smelled like steal and sweat, like nighttime when the earth was still wet. He pulled back watching her expression before he leaned in again this time with the intent of tasting her lips. Her eyes fluttered close as she leaned into him.

"Kaoru-dono!"

Kaoru opened her eyes and turned around.

"What are you doing?" The questions were asked simultaneously. "What do you mean?"

"You told me to come out here." Kaoru said putting her hands on her hips. "So I follow you out here and then . . . . you know but then you move all the way back to the middle of the yard. Honestly Kenshin I don't understand." She finished in exasperation. "You're going to drive me crazy the way you keep acting."

Kenshin openly frowned. He hadn't done anything. He'd been waiting for her to leave the bathhouse so he could walk her back to her room but she'd disappeared at the same time he'd felt a strange presence. "Kaoru-dono, you saw me, leading you out here?"

"Of course it was you." She snapped. "I don't see another Kenshin around do you?"

He refrained from commenting. He nodded and walked closer to her. His eyes skimmed over the area of where she was, quickly looking to the floor but there were not tracks other than her own. Still her robe was rumpled, not enough to call attention but enough for him to notice. Had she been here alone? He looked at her, though pale from her illness she had a growing blush. "Let's just go back inside, we'll have an early dinner." He took her by the arm and led her inside.

Kaoru frowned for a moment. Didn't he usually ask what she wanted? She looked at the hand on her arm and noticed he was still wearing his bracelet. She smiled. She'd left hers in her room before she'd gone off to bathe but she'd put it on as soon as she went back into her room.

Five minutes later she found herself in her usual seat, next to him as they had an early dinner. She kept yawning through supper but she ate almost half her meal. She figured that was enough to make him happy. "Don't you like the food?" His voice startled her out of her thoughts. "It's not that Kenshin; I'm just tired." She flashed him a small smile that ended with a yawn. Kenshin nodded and rose from his seat.

"I can make it on my own Kenshin." Her protests really did nothing in dissuading him, since she leaned on him as they walked down the hall.

Again he found her door open. She seemed to be getting in the bad habit of doing that. He helped her down to her futon, laying thick covers over her form.

She laughed at his exaggerating gestures. "I don't think it'll get that cold." She commented causing him to pause. "Just in case then." He responded.

Kaoru shook her head in amusement, letting him buddle her up. She appreciated the gesture and so she would try and sleep with the mountain of blankets. "Oh, Kenshin before I forget can you get me the beads over there." She pointed to her right.

He nodded, first tucking her in before he went over to her trunk where she'd laid them out. Kaoru managed to pull her left hand free out of the cocoon he'd made her. "Will you wrap it around my wrist please."

He did, feeling her skin warm under his hands. She was always warm which is why he'd worried when she'd gotten sick. He finished tying the ends to the beads before he chanced a look at her face. "Why did you lead me into the yard?" She asked with a yawn.

He didn't respond because he hadn't.

"Did you want to kiss me under the trees?" Her voice was growing fainter. Still as close as he was, he could hear her and he gaped at her words. It hadn't been him so who the hell was it? His eyes narrowed.

He didn't look like everybody else so she couldn't confuse him with someone else so easily. She wouldn't. But someone had drawn her out there away from him and with the intent to . . . . . He really didn't want to finish that thought. He tucked her arm back into the blankets. Chiding himself for not doing it sooner, her arm had grown cold while he'd been busy thinking.

Kaoru yawned and clutched her blankets closer. Feeling like her energy had been drained. "Why did you kiss my neck?" She whispered fighting against sleep. "And not my lips?" She finished just before a heavy sleep overcame her.

He felt anger bubbling in his veins and his restraints shook with such an overwhelming rage he thought he might loose himself. Someone had touched her. Kissed her, all the while he'd been some feet away.

Threatening him was one thing, even toying with him he could tolerate but he drew the line at Kaoru. There was no way they were getting close to her again. He'd strike them down first. 

A sharp sense of danger stabbed the back of his mind, spurring him forward. Before he even realized what he was doing, he was running out of the room, ready to meet the coming danger.

He ran fast, halting his sprint once he stood in the shadows behind copious trees. His hand was on his sakabatou as his eyes pierced the darkness. "What do you want?" He questioned angrily, his patience had worn thin and he was very angry at the day's event. "Tell me." He demanded.

The shadow of a man hidden well in the darkness stepped out. Thought not enough to discern his features. "Same as you." His voice though cold was frightfully familiar.

Kenshin stood motionless, feeling the blood draining out of his face. This isn't what he'd expected. Not all _who_ he'd expected. The reason he hadn't been able to sense him, their ki had been the same. Though now the shadow's was stronger, it was his battle ki.

"Your one job is to protect and you can't even do that." The stranger sneered. "You're useless."

Kenshin eyes narrowed. "Did you kill the woman by the river?"

"It's embarrassing how slow you are." The man in the shadows shook his head in disgust. "No," he drawled. "I haven't strayed from the dojo."

Kenshin blood burned at the mockery and at the meaning of those words. "You can't have Kaoru-dono."

There was a mirthless laugh before the shadowed man moved into the light. Kenshin didn't have to see him though to know who it was. He unsheathed his sword, striking out with a battou jutsu. Quickly he jumped back, away from the trees. Raising his swords in a defensive move, though not fast enough. Metal pierced his skin, driving deep into his chest and stabbing his heart. He stumbled back, falling on the ground with the force of the blow.

His deep blue-violet eyes focused on the liquid-metal ones above him. Kenshin groaned as the blade was driven deeper into his heart.

"Kaoru is mine rurouni."

Kenshin fought against the pain of his wound. Focusing on staying conscious. He gripped the handle of his sword with the last of his strength. Forcing his sakabatou upwards, in a quick stroke, driving the blade into the other man's chest. The pressure from the other man's blade lessened for a moment before it was driven through harder, all the way into the ground beneath him. The rurouni swallowed his pain when the blade was pulled out of his chest and driven into his throat.

"I won't be bound, rurouni. Never again."

Kenshin lay on the floor feeling his heart slowing down. With a last surge of energy he turned the blade of his sakabatou. He lashed out violently, _unleashing_ all his anger and hate. Using the last of his reserves to stand and fight, to kill his opponent.

He ran his arm over his brow wiping sweat out of his eyes, straightening as he looked around the deserted yard. His breathing slowed and evened out while his eye shone a dark gold under the moonlit sky. He was free.

A strong breeze descended on the Kamiya property stirring his wild mane. He stood in the middle of the yard, gazing at the darkened sky. Nostalgia crept into him and he decided that it was time to go inside.

Quietly he closed the door behind him as he entered the dojo. His face was blank of expression as he padded down the familiar halls. He paused in front of the room he was looking for, feeling the corners of his mouth turning up just the slightest. He slid the door open immediately feeling a change in the atmosphere. An unyielding warmth with a hint of jasmine a smell that would forever define Kamiya Kaoru.

He closed the door and walked into the room. He knelt down by her bedside, watching her angelic face before drawing closer. The paleness that had descended on her had nothing in obscuring her beauty. "Kaoru," he said stroking her face. Leaning over her, he kissed her lids before he slipped under the blankets with her.

*************

The wind howled, rattling everything it touched. The day was oddly black with thunderous clouds and a sunless sky. The air reeked of foul, malevolent deeds. Vile killers and lifeless men.

He stood in the clearing, unaffected by the stench. He'd slain men in his youth, seen blood spilled on the earth, and had it splash against his face. He was oblivious now as he ran through his exercises with cutting precision. Breaking the earth into large portions, obliterating trees into nothing but fragments. Debris had no time to settle as his blade ran through a series of slashes and strokes, faster than lightning though with the same destructive nature. A nature he had once controlled.

His arms had protested at first, not used to the series of exercises. Lack of practice had made his muscles weak and his technique vulnerable. Time had indeed dulled his senses. He'd been hurt in just about every battle something that wouldn't have occurred so easily during his youth, years ago. Not because he'd been young but rather because of the way he'd fought.

Age did not affect skill perhaps speed thought he wasn't so sure about that. If his shishou could still skin a bandit at age forty-six then he would have no trouble protecting his koibito.

He jumped into the air and flipped, diving into the earth with a shattering sound as his blade drove into a log, splitting it into two and breaking the earth underneath it. One more hour then he'd go back to the dojo.

*************

Kaoru sat on the floor of her room, running the comb through a waterfall of dark, damp locks. She'd gotten up early in the morning and found herself surprisingly alone. She'd taken a bath and made herself a snack, waiting for Kenshin to come home.

She'd woken up oddly from a dream she couldn't remember. All she knew was that she'd woken up screaming the horror only made worse by a breaking sensation like something had snapped, something inside her. It must have been awful, she was glad she didn't remember.

She sighed and ran her hand over her wrist, brushing her fingers over the colored beads. Today marked the fifth day since she'd fallen ill. All her symptoms had vanished and she was glad, finding herself strangely happy despite her morning rousing. She would get to spend sometime with Kenshin. Some alone time would be nice.

"Ken-san!"

The sound of the female voice grated on some nerve because immediately her ears warmed. Kaoru dropped her comb on the floor and rose to her feet. Quickly making her way outside, meeting the female doctor head on. "Megumi-san." She addressed from the top step of the porch, making her way down to where the other woman stood.

"You look better." Megumi said coming closer.

Kaoru stepped down, smiling lightly. "I feel better thanks you." She walked around the dojo heading for the back. "So you were looking for Kenshin." She said as they approached the water basin where the laundry was done.

"Yes, there was something I had to tell him."

"Is it important?" Kaoru said coming to a stop in front of the large water basin. She turned and faced the doctor.

"I rather just tell Ken-san myself." Megumi said as she looked at the blue-eyed girl.

"I'm sorry," Kaoru bowed in apology. "I didn't know it was personal."

Megumi frowned; it was very unlike Kaoru to be so . . . . . . docile. Unless there was something wrong. "Did you and Ken-san have a fight, tanuki?" She jeered. "Not keeping him happy."

Kaoru's head snapped up, paled faced and flashing eyes. She looked at the doctor with narrowed eyes, a dangerous glint in them that made the doctor laugh. "Oho ho ho ho," She smiled behind her hand. "I would be more than happy to take him." Her smile grew larger as Kaoru's hands fisted together. It was all too easy to upset the girl. "I'll show Ken-san a good-

Her words were cut off as her head was submerged into the water basin. She gurgled as water flowed into her lungs. The pressure on her neck increased as she was shoved further down, her nose grazing the bottom of the water basin with the force of the push. She felt the water soaking the front of her kimono and fear made her thrash against the hold. Her hands flayed around trying to grasp on to something, anything that would help her pull up. Her hands found the sides of the basin and she pushed on them trying to get up.

Her screams, muffled by the water, resonated strangely into her ears. She could feel her strength depleting. Too much water, she'd breathed too much water. Her arms loosened their death grip on the basin as she weakened. She was drowning. No, being drowned by a slip pf girl.

"Kaoru!"

The blue-eyed beauty turned at the sound of the male voice. Her eyes widened, releasing her hold on the woman in the basin just seconds before her wrists were caught in a vise like grip. "What are you doing?" He said yanking her back and helping the other woman out of the tub.

Kaoru struggled against her captor, anger flaring in the depths of her eyes. "Let me go!" She commanded, pulling with all her weight, it was useless. His small frame was deceiving hiding his real strength. "Let me GO!" Her command turned into a screech. "'KENSHIN!" She fell on her knees crying. "Let me go."

The redheaded man quickly assured himself that the doctor was breathing before he turned his attention to the crying woman. He knelt in front of her, still holding her hands. "What where you doing?" He said in a softer tone. "You could have killed her."

Kaoru's tear stained face weakened his anger and he let go of her hands. Crushing her to his chest as he held her close. He rubbed her back soothingly while she clutched to the front of his gi.

He looked out of the side of his eyes when he sensed the female doctor stirring. Kaoru pulled away immediately, her eyes narrowed when she looked at him. "Where did you go this morning?"

Kenshin's blue-violet gaze narrowed into slit. That is not the first thing he had expected out of her mouth. "Why where you holding her down?"

Kaoru's gaze hardened turning her beautiful blue orbs into chips of ice. "I- She made me mad."

"Mad?" Megumi coughed. "You almost drowned me." She accused, the words sending her into a coughing fit.

Kaoru bit her lip and turned away from the other female. Her eyes met Kenshin's expecting gaze but she refrained from commenting. Her temper seemed to be on a short leash and she didn't want to start an argument. She hadn't actually drowned the other woman. Besides maybe now she would learn not to threaten her with taking Kenshin away.

I keep wanting to jump to my favorite part in the story but I know I can't do that yet. I have to tread a little further before I can get to the good part. Grrh. I can see it though. Someplace dark, a room maybe. An angry Tanuki and short tempered battoussai taking shelter from the storm. ::Sigh:: 

Anyways, I rewrote this chapter several times. There were too many flashbacks and dreams sequences and I decided to do away with them in the end. Sorry but I thought some of you might get bored reading too many details, so instead I opted for this version. I hope all of you liked it.

Small Notes: You aught to remember that the beads they're wearing are cursed. The two sets though especially made, have the same curse. The curse will do it's job on those with blood on their hands but will have a uniquely different affect on an innocent, someone like Kaoru. 

The story leads you along the path, showing you the slow deterioration of the rurouni.

: : : : : : : : : : : : :

Please remember that anything between these lines means dream sequence. In this chapter it was Kenshin who dreamt. A dream in which regret, pain and loss had been pulling him under, drowning him until he realized there something wrong. His will to defeat and overcome pumped his heart but it was anger that flowed through his veins. That part of him strengthen his resolve and he broke free.

I hate to make things obvious but still you should all be able to tell that it was the rurouni who was drowning and battoussai who emerged. 

: : : : : : : : : : : : :

The fight. 

Kenshin realizes who the the shadowed presence is just before the fight. 

the blood draining out of his face. This isn't what he'd expected. Not all _who_ he'd expected. The reason he hadn't been able to sense him, their ki had been the same. Though now the shadow's was stronger, it was his battle ki.

Though Kenshin can't fathom how it could be, it doesn't stop him from engaging battoussai. He knows what his darker half desires and he as the rurouni can't let battoussai win. So they fight but right away you can see the difference. The hitokiri battoussai was once the most feared man. His skill and speed, were unearthly. His attack on the rurouni was quick and precise, immediately going for the heart and throat. 

The rurouni's will to protect, empowered him long enough to fight but battoussai was relentless and in the end it was he who won. Battoussai succeeded in making the rurouni mad and vulnerable, enough to turn the blade of his sakabatou over.

When Kenshin rose, his eyes were amber. He was free.

The pebbles.

Three smooth rivers rock, with Hungarian words written in blood. One word, written on each of the stones. _"Békés természeténél fogva è tükörkép."_ Roughly translates to Peaceful by nature and Shadow. There are things Kaoru can see and hear that no one else can. For her it's a sort of side affect from the curse. 

"Békés természeténél fogva ők vannak csalogató öné tükörkép."

Roughly translates: Peaceful by nature they are luring your shadow.

Together with the first phrase (ch01) it translates to Separate to begin, by luring your peaceful nature they are to unleash shadow. 

The woman they found in the river, is the same woman from the beginning. The one who gave the beads to the little girl to sell. She was strangled to death some days ago. She died clutching her attackers hair. 

Oddly enough, Kaoru suffered a chocking attack on the first day she became sick (Also the same day the other woman died.) and again when she tried to tell Kenshin about the meaning of the words.

The person that gave her the pebbles and the person that led her into the yards are both in fact Kenshin. Battoussai to be exact. 

The day after Kenshin regresses back to battoussai Kaoru wakes up from a strange dream, screaming and crying, feeling like something inside her had snapped. Despite her strange rousing after she showers she seems to forget about the strange feelings. 

Megumi's arrival at the the dojo sets of a stirring. When the lady doctor begins to make fun of Kaoru, she becomes angry but it's only when Megumi taunts her about sleeping with Kenshin, that her control actually snaps and she tries to drown lady doctor.

Kenshin's unexpected arrival was the only thing that saved Megumi from been drowned. Kaoru as you can see in the ending paragraph, feels no remorse. 

That covers everything that happened but if you still have questions email me, just be sure to include your address. Thanks for reading and please be sure to review.


	3. chapter 03

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki, with the manga and anime rights belonging to Jump Comics and Sony Entertainment, respectively. FF is non-profit, meant for entertainment only. FF can be archived anywhere, just let me know where. Please send no flames, I'm sensitive. For all other comments 0_o you may contact me at kaoru_koishii@yahoo.com

Chapter Three

*************

Silence filled the room, weighing the air and oppressing the mood. Like polite strangers or undeclared foes they sat around with civil masks and courteous gestures, drinking tea under false decorum.

After the incident both woman had changed their clothes. Kaoru had changed out of her yukata and into a kimono while Megumi had been forced to change out of her wet one and into one of Kaoru's. The borrowed item came from Sano having asked Kenshin who then asked Kaoru for a change of clothes, with great apathy the item was given up. Now here they sat sometime later, sipping tea and avoiding the problem.

In response to earlier taunting Kaoru now sat next to her redhead, not to his left like she usually did or even a foot away from him. No. She sat right next to him, close enough that they touched. Close enough for the female doctor to understand once and for all, who Himura Kenshin belonged to.

Cold warmth, it's what he sensed in the room. What seemed to be coming from both women thought it was stronger in Kaoru. Her body was warm next to him unlike her attitude. Though truth be told she was only acting that way towards the female doctor. Whenever he turned towards her she would smile or offer him tea. The same with Sano, she didn't seem to be angry with him just . . . . . distant. Annoyed perhaps that he had helped the other woman.

He had tried to talk to her about what the problem had been but the blue-eyed beauty had been uncooperative. Much like the female doctor, who kept repeating the fact that Kaoru had tried to drown her. It was all she said, refusing to elaborate. Kenshin looked into his cup, watching his reflection in the murky liquid before he put the cup down.

"What the fuck happened out there?"

Sano's angry words cut him off; just as well, he'd asked the question they'd all been dancing around. His eyes along with two other sets turned to the black haired kenjutsu instructor.

Kaoru's hands were settled on her lap while her gaze focused on Sano since he'd been the one to ask the question. Her eyes were large and clear, touched with innocence. Honest in her response, "I reacted to provocation."

"So it WAS your fault fox."

"Don't be an idiot." Megumi snapped but Sano didn't let up. "I've heard some of the shit you say to her and I warned you that one day you were going to really piss her off." His frown was quickly becoming a scowl. The insistence that jou-chan would really try and kill her was irritating as well as ridicules. She would never hurt anyone.

Kaoru smiled at Sano thankful to have him on her side. She turned her gaze towards Kenshin, watching the intent look in his eyes, no doubt trying to decipher her state of mind.

"Fine," Megumi said slamming down her cup and standing up. "'Let's just overlook the fact that she almost killed me."

"Bullshit and you know it."

"Of course cause she's your little jou-chan." Megumi pointed out bitterly. "And your Kaoru-dono. Kaoru never does anything wrong so it's got to me right?" She walked over to the door and put her sandals on. "We'll it's not me." She paused at the door and looked Kaoru straight in the eye. "Crazy bitch."

Kaoru was taken back by the words. Blinking back her surprise, she'd never heard Megumi cuss before. Kaoru mouthed the word, 'bitch.' Wrinkling her nose in disgust, she found she didn't like the word.

"Don't listen to her, I think she's the crazy one around here."

Kaoru beamed at him, smiling so brightly she made him blush. Sano coughed in embarrassment. His eyes skirted away from hers only to fall on those of the rurouni, a hard purple gaze reflecting ire. Sano frowned in confusion, refusing to turn away from the look in the rurouni's eyes. It wasn't till he saw a flash of light that he turned away.

"It's going to rain." Kaoru mused. She'd been waiting for the weather change. This summer had been extremely hot and she was looking forward to a nice stormy winter. "I'm going to take a nap." She announced, standing up. "Please call me when lunch is done." She tossed over her shoulder to Kenshin as she paused near the ex-gangster. "Thank you for standing up for me." She said kissing his cheek a bit too close to his mouth. Sano flushed and quickly turned his eyes to where the rurouni sat. Correction _had sat _because he wasn't there anymore. He wasn't in the room at all

*************

Air stirred the leaves, shaking the trees as it whirled around the yard. The speed with which it howled had grown since earlier. Kaoru stood in the yard, letting the breeze stir her hair. She had avoided going back to her room right away, knowing she would see him, she didn't want a confrontation just yet.

Ignoring everything else, she basked in the feeling of the wind, feeling free while standing in the yard and waiting for the rain. She wanted to stand there and wait. Wait for those crystal drops to plummet to the earth, washing over everything they fell upon. To feel that tingle on her face from having been n the rain too long or to taste the chilling drops that descended from above. She wanted to tremble and quiver from the cold.

A flash of light ran across the sky, slowly followed by a roll of thunder. Rumbling thick and strong. A shiver ran over her form. Sighing she turned back to the house, her five minutes were probably up. Shuffling along she slowly made her way inside.

The air was warmer within the house, easier to breathe as well. No longer shuffling she turned the corner and headed down the hall. Thinking, he hadn't come to her out in the yard so it must have meant he was mad. He wouldn't have stayed away otherwise. Kaoru entered her room feeling a rush of wind before she was caught and pressed against the wall. "What did you think you were doing?"

She'd expected him to be this way and so she knew better than to smile or laugh in his face. Instead she blinked slowly, her eyes showing nothing but confusion. "What do you mean?"

He growled and squeezed her hard. "You know exactly what I mean."

It was only then she realized who this was. Who he was. Still it didn't make the man handling any easier to take and so she looked at him jadedly. Rurouni or not he still answered to her. "I don't," she began, not fighting against his hold. "What's wrong with you?" Her tone was deceptively low, soothing almost.

It made him angry, he wasn't so dumb as to fall victim to the lull of her voice. "You know." He bit out in a flat tone. "It's why you did it isn't it?" His eyes had narrowed dangerously, she was aware of who he was and what she'd done. She knew he knew but he wanted to hear her admit it.

"I don't understand what - "  


"Stop," he ordered harshly making her cower in response. "Tell me now." He demanded in a calmer though no less cold voice. Kaoru turned away, refusing to meet his gaze. But he wouldn't have any of that. Not today, not when she'd purposely made him angry. Stirring his jealousy. He cupped her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Next time you do that, purposely or not," He warned. "I will not let it go. Do you understand?" He watched her closely growing angrier at the lack of response. "Do you understand?" He loomed over her so that he was all she could see. They stood so close their noses touched, so close he could smell her scent and breathe her air.

Ignoring his proximity, Kaoru overlooked the fluttering of her heart and looked at him with fire in her eyes. Her gaze was strong and baleful. If not for her arms been held down she'd have pummeled him into next week. Baka. He gripped her tighter and she was forced to respond. "I understand." She consented pausing long enough until he let her go. After a few seconds he backed away, turned and headed for the door. "I understand we aren't friends?"

He paused.

"You proved that today." She reproached. "So tell me." She continued as he turned and faced her, waiting for her to continue. "What am I to you?"

He tried to read beyond the expression on her face but in the end he found nothing more than resentment. He knew she'd kissed Sano on purpose, simply to infuriate him. He couldn't help the thunderous look that crossed his face. "That's what this is about?"

How slow could he be. "You didn't even bother to defend me." She accused. "You just sat there, letting her insult me."

Kenshin sighed in frustration, "Kaoru."

"No," she interrupted. "What do I mean to you?" She wanted a response, all this time between them living with each other; she wanted to know exactly what she was to him.

"You know," He responded, struggling to keep frustration out of his tone. He hadn't thought they needed a verbal acknowledgement but it seemed she did. "You're important to me."

"Important," she echoed.

He shook his head in irritation, it'd been so easy saying it in his head before but now that she was standing there putting him on the spot, it wasn't so damn easy. "Kaoru I -, You know that I- I." Kami help him. "You know." Damn it she did, she knew.

"I don't." She snapped, looking at him wrathfully a couple of seconds before she turned her back to him. "I need to hear you say it." She whispered. Kenshin looked off to the side, as furious as she made him, he understood. Sighing in defeat he stepped closer.

"Kenshin!"

  
"Kenshin," the shoji to her room snapped open, revealing a disheveled looking Yahiko. His eyes opened in relief at having found the redhead. "Some guy downtown killed two cops" He paused long enough for breath. "Didn't see who it was but he mention you, called you battousai."

Kenshin nodded, ready to run off but pausing at the door, "We'll talk later." He promised even as she turned away and refused to meet his gaze. Sparing her a few more seconds he then ran off. Rushing out of the house and past the yard. He had to hurry before whoever it was decided they would come looking for him instead.

'Maybe she wouldn't be here later,' she thought. Looking at the door angrily once he was gone. Unconsciously playing with the beads around her wrist.

*************

Megumi entered the clinic, slamming the door closed. Stupid country bumpkin. The way Sano of all people stood up for her, Uurgh. Not to mention the rurouni who seemed glued to her side. It just wasn't fair. Kaoru had tried to kill her. Stupid idiots. Why couldn't they see it?

Stupid Tanuki.

She'd never really hated the girl but now what with this. It would be hard not to hate her after this. She knew what she'd almost done and she didn't feel sorry, not one bit. Megumi strode down the hall angry with herself for even -

"Megumi!"

She turned at the sound of Dr. Genzai's voice. She looked around until, "Megumi!" She heard her name again. This time she had a better idea as to where he was. She walked down past two more doors and then entered the room on the right. "Dr. Genzai." She greeted.

The old man smiled kindly. "This came for you today. A message from Yokohama."

"Thank you, " Megumi said as she took the note. "Did you need me for anything?"

His eyes crinkled as he smiled again. "No, go enjoy your day off."

She bowed in thanks and left the room, unfolding the paper as she made her way down the hall. She stopped just before she reached the porch.

Romani Jipushi

From what you described in your note I would say it sounds like Amria, Roma curse which can do anything from driving a person mad to stealing their soul. It depends on the curse, in this case it would be wuzho, which means polluted.

It's hard to say exactly what kind of curse it is without seeing her and even then I might not be able to tell what it is. The safest thing would be for her to get the curse lifted by a gypsy. If the curse is not lifted right away it can corrupt her to the point where even if it is lifted, she'll remain tainted. But for something like that to happen she would have to have been under the curse for several years either that or the spell would've had to be really strong but even then it would still take one to two years to corrupt her.

As I said I would need to see her.

-Takai

Megumi looked over the note a second time. Kaoru was better now so it couldn't mean she was suffering from a curse. Though she had acted out of character and the note did say it could make someone go mad. Hmm, she would have to pay closer attention to her behavior. Maybe Kaoru was really crazy. It would certainly explain her behavior today.

What she didn't understand is why Kaoru would be the only one affected. If the curse pertained to her person alone then the person who had her cursed would have to be someone who hated her, someone like Gohei.

Though when you think about it, the person might have been after Kenshin and since she's the easiest way of getting to him. Of course she would be the one afflicted. This was the point where things got complicated, if Ken-san was the reason then wouldn't they have cursed him too.

The answer is yes but she hadn't seen him acting out of character. She couldn't really say that for sure though she hadn't spent the last couple of days with them. Sighing she tucked the note into her sash and began her walk to the rougher part of town. She would talk to the rooster before she even dared mention it to the rurouni. Just in case she was wrong.

*************

It didn't take long to arrive at the police station. He'd stopped long enough to gather what'd happened and where the incident had taken place before he headed out. Down the same road, running instead of walking.

He'd been running for a while but he was almost there. He kept wondering who it could be. Whoever it was had made it all the way to Tokyo so they knew he was here. The question was, did they know where. He couldn't help but be worried. What if they'd found someone who knew him? Worse than that, where he lived?

He stopped right outside Karasu no kuroi, a seedy bar in the rougher part of town. Rather than go inside, he walked around to the back. Looking around he sensed nothing but he did smell blood. The smell grew stronger as he reached the alley behind the bar.

Messy, was probably the only way to describe the scene. He looked at the wall noting the splatter marks and the way they were angled. Whoever it was had most definitively used a sword. His eyes drifted up calculating how one would jump to get over the wall and onto the roofs. A possible way out.

Possible but highly unlikely, he didn't think that was the way the other man had gone. He stepped back out of the alley and looked down the street. The wind was much too strong; it interfered with proper tracking procedures. Not just that but the police had already been here and carried the bodies off. All their footsteps overshadowed those of the assailant, destroying any possible lead he might have had.

He tried not to get angry. Still his nostrils flared as he breathed through his nose, the beginning signs of agitation. He would have to step into the bar. He needed a proper description maybe then he'd be able to name the assailant.

Wind whirled around him, blowing dust into his eyes and thrashing against houses before it died off. A drop fell on his nose and he knew this day was only going to get worse before it got better. The storm was on it's way now. Which meant he didn't have much time.

*************

It was just past twelve though it might have just as well been six; the day had grown dim. Dark ominous clouds from earlier had completely covered the sky. A few drops had begun their descent from the sky and Kaoru was hopping that if she walked slow enough then she might still be able to enjoy a few of the water drops.

She dropped her gaze from the sky, somewhat saddened that she had arrived at her destination. Sighing woefully she stepped into the Akabeko.

Kaoru entered the busy restaurant, looking around as she walked in. It was lunchtime so she would have to wait before she spoke to her friend. "Kaoru-chan."

Maybe not. "Afternoon Tae."

"It's good to see you." Tae smiled as she led her friend to a table. "Are the others joining you soon?"

"No," Kaoru shook her head. "It's just me today." She said as she sat down. "I need to talk to you later when you're not busy."

Tae nodded. "It'll be a while."

"I know it'll give me a chance to eat." Kaoru smiled at her friend.

"Sukiyaki?"

"Sukiyaki," Kaoru agreed, smiling lightly until her friend left. The smile slipped off soon after, no matter how hard she tried her thought always strayed back. Kenshin. She wondered where he was at the moment. Was he all right? Was he thinking about her? It was hard not to think about him, she would know. She had tried.

*************

"There you are."

Confusion settled over Sano's face as he looked at the woman in his room. "What is it? Did something else happen?"

Black hair swooshed to the side as she shook her head. "Nothing like that I wanted to ask you something."

Sano smirked and sat down. "So you've been waiting for me to come home?"

Ignoring his question she went on. "Have you noticed Ken-san acting differently since Kaoru got sick?"

At that, he rolled his eyes, always something with Kenshin. "Not really." He responded. "He always acts the same when she gets sick."

"So NO out of character behavior?"

"None," Sano assured. Though on second thought. "Wait," thinking back on it there was. That night he'd stayed over, the night he'd told Kenshin about the case. "A couple of days ago I noticed he was being kinda weird. I remember thinking he was acting just as cocky as Saitou."

"Has he done anything that you might be forgetting?" Megumi wondered. Sano shook his head; he didn't remember Kenshin doing anything out of the ordinary. Megumi reworded her question. "Is that all you noticed?"

Sano thought a couple of seconds. "No," He frowned. "There was also something he said." He remembered there had been a menacing look in his purple eyes. '_Whoever it is won't get past me.' _Kenshin's voice had sounded strangely deep. "It was in the way he said it. I know it sounds weird but it kinda freaked me out. He didn't sound like Kenshin."

So he was being affected. She would have to keep a closer eye on them.

"You wanna tell me what this is about?"

She looked at him. He might make fun of her if she told him. But if he believed her then he might actually be of some help since he did spend a lot of time at the dojo. "I think someone made Kaoru sick on purpose."

"What?" His voice rose as anger settled in his gut. "Who?"

"I don't know who but I think whatever Kaoru was give might have also been given to Ken-san." There she'd told him without making herself sound ridicules.

"Che."

"I need you to keep an eye on them and tell me if you see anything out of the ordinary, all right." She dusted her hands and stood.

"Sure," he said standing as well. He slid the door open, noting the light sprinkle of rain on the ground. "Did you bring an umbrella?"

"No. Is it raining already?" She asked trying to look over his shoulder. She sighed when she couldn't. "I better hurry then before it really starts to pour." Sano closed the door as soon as she'd stepped out.

"You don't have to walk me." She insisted as he fell into step with her. "Yeah I do." He responded. Afternoon was settling into night and with the weather getting dark, as it was something could happen to her. They fell silent as they walked something for which he was glad. His thoughts were all over the place. Kenshin not acting like the rurouni, jou-chan's illness; it was hard to believe someone would go so far. What kind of illness would render jou-chan sick and Kenshin mean.

Small drops of rain began descending faster, as drizzle turned into a heavy shower. After the incident from earlier in the morning, Megumi felt a need to get out of the rain, away from the water. But if they stopped now it would only take that much longer for her to get home. Still she couldn't shake the feeling off and made a run for a line of trees. The foliage would serve in protecting them from the rain at least for a while.

Sano jogged after her, pausing a moment under the tree. He was quick to notice the rain slipping though. "We have to move back some more." He said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her back with him.

The rain created a soft drumming sound, relaxing in it's repetitive beat. Sano leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes, listening to the soft lull.

"Did you hear that?"

He opened his eyes and spared his companion a glance. "Hear what?"

Megumi strained her ears, waiting for the soft sound to repeat itself. "There did you hear it this time?" She said when she heard it again.

Sano frowned and stood back to his full height. He listened intently trying to hear what fox kept hearing. He couldn't hear anything so he peeked out from behind the tree. Wssh. He heard the noise but he couldn't see from where he was. "Stay here." And with that he was off, sneaking behind trees and making his way back to the road.

His eyes narrowed as he peered into the rain trying to make out shapes out of the haze but it was useless. Still he tried again, shielding his eyes before he squinted. This time making out the shape of a woman and a man. He moved closer to see if she needed any help.

The couple could be married for all he knew and he didn't want to get into the middle of their fight. But if it was something else, well then he'd be glad to beat the guy down. Maybe even get himself a date in the process.

"I knew you would."

Sano felt adrenaline rushing into his veins, jumping out from where he'd stood. He shouted. "Jou-chan!"

Kaoru turned her back to the burly man to see Sano standing under the rain. Blood dripped from a cut on her brow, washing down her cheek.

"Fuck," the man cussed as he turned tail, holding onto his side as he ran off.

Sano rushed to her side. "Jou-chan are you all right?" She nodded as his eyes scanned her face for injury. "Who was it?" He asked turning his head in the direction the other man had run off.

"Gohei." She answered. "Are you going to go after him?"

"Yeah, Megumi's behind the trees over there, get her to fix you up. I'll be by later." With those departing words he ran, chasing after a man they hadn't seen in years.

Kaoru watched him a moment before she began her walk home. She held her palms out allowing the rain to wash the blood off her hands. She was sure Sano wouldn't get him. No one ever did. The only person that could was off somewhere saving someone no doubt.

Kenshin.

He would get angry, she knew he would. But then she'd been hopping for that. It's why she'd made it easy for Gohei to follow her. She'd egged him on, hopping he would hit her. She hadn't expected for him to pull out a knife but then he probably hadn't expected to get stabbed with it either. Her lips curved upwards in semblance of a smile.

She hummed as she walked. It was getting darker. She had hopped to get back sometime after midnight but now that she had the cut on her eyebrow plus the split on her lip she could go home. Stir him a little. Sighing she tilted her head and closed her eyes, allowing the rain to wash over her face. Feeling the tingle she loved so much.

There was a flash of something across her eyes and she staggered. Came to a stop and shook her head. What was she doing? She touched the cut over her brow and wondered. Where were all theses spiteful feelings coming from? Had she always been attracted to the demon that was his darker half? Again she shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. She realized there was something wrong because she wasn't liked that. Feeling a strong pull she half turned, black flashed across her eyes when she opened them, disoriented she looked around. Frowning, she wondered why she'd even stopped. She was almost home.

She began the tread home again, noting she was only four houses away. She pulled the ribbon out of her hair, loosening her locks from the ponytail. She moved her hands over her bangs as well as the rest her strands in an attempt to smooth out her hair. She pinched her cheeks and kept her bottom lip between her teeth. Letting it go when she reached the gate to her home.

The door was yanked open with incredible force. Crimson strands dripped plump rivulets of water, wet and angry he stood in the middle of the gate, blocking the entrance. A menacing look settled over his face. "Where were you?"

His voice was a deep rumble over the rain. She shivered, wanting nothing more than to smile and be led away except she didn't. They weren't yet even. "I wanted to talk with Tae." She said pushing her way past him.

The door closed behind her with an audible bang as it slammed into place. Locking the door, he stalked after her. Grabbed her arm and pulled her behind him. Dripping trails of water into the house as he dragged her to her room.

He slid the shoji close and turned. Eyes narrowing at the sight of blood, he rushed to her side. "What happened?" Deftly touching the cuts.

"It's because you weren't there."

"What?" He rasped taken back by her words. "We'll if you'd been with me," she began but he interrupted. "What?" He growled in disbelief. He'd been out trying to catch a murderer. "So it's my fault," he scoffed.

Anger flared in her eyes at his mocking tone. "I didn't say that."

His hand's settled into fists. "You just couldn't stay home like I asked could you?" Anger chilled his words when he spoke.

Kaoru looked at him condescendingly; "You never said not leave."

Fucking bullshit. His mouth thinned into a line. "Who hit you?"

"Sano already went after him," She informed him. "So you can stay home with me." Reason didn't seem to be helping her too much. Kenshin closed his eyes in an effort to remain calm. "Who?

"Kenshin, it doesn't matter. I'm home." She persisted.

"Who?" He roared, stirring freight with his tone. Kaoru swallowed, feeling her heart darting around. "Gohei." She murmured.

"Where?"

"On my way home but I told you Sano went after him," She insisted as she began to stand.

"Kaoru," he cautioned reading her intent. "But Kenshin," she pleaded taking a step, she didn't want him to leave.

"Stay or so help me," He warned, slid the shoji open and left. Kaoru chased after him. "Wait." She ran a little faster in an effort to catch up.

Damn it. "Kenshin, wait." She said catching his sleeve. He jerked his arm, freeing his sleeve and causing her to trip. Her foot twisted and she stumbled off the last step of the porch. She closed her eyes.

Thinking he should let her fall he continued walking but her frightened cry made him turn, catching her in his arms before she hit the floor.

He looked at her in frustration. Shielding her with his body as rain poured into the yard. Why was she making things so difficult? His muscles flexed as he freed his right arm. He moved wet stands out of her eyes, which drifted, open at the light caress, revealing murky pools of blue. He shook his head lightly. Troublesome woman, he thought. Bending further he caught her lips in a grazing kiss.

Kaoru trembled, wanting more than a chaste press of the lips. She tossed her arms around his neck, pressing closer as she sought to deepen the kiss. He sighed against her mouth, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. He drew back, knowing now wasn't them time. He had to find Gohei. If he allowed her kiss he might not be able to restrain himself not to mention leave.

He picked her up and took her back inside. It took a lot of self-control not to let her have her way; she had become very difficult it seems over the last couple of days. He set her back on her feet once they stood in her room.

"I don't want you to go."

"I know," he acknowledge, cupping her cheeks with his palms. "But I have to." He kissed her pouting lips. "We'll talk when I come back." He said kissing a part of her face after every word. Kaoru sighed in contentment, loving the showering kisses.

"Wait for me." He whispered against her mouth, grazing her lips in a ghostly kiss. She floated in a warm miasma filled with his scent and soft pelting rain. Kaoru's eyes were slow to open after the kiss. Touching her lips as she opened her eyes, her warmth seeped away as she looked around, she was all alone again. "Mou," she protested mildly annoyed. "Kenshin-baka." Still she smiled as she stepped out of her room.

This chapter was slightly longer, four pages longer that I cut out, editing you know. If you want to see the complete chapter it'll be on my website. 

I must admit, I had trouble with writing battousai. I kept going back to the manga and ova trying to get a sense of him. I finally did but my wrist gave out. So you guys are getting one chapter instead of two. Sorry.

Still I hope you enjoyed the chapter. 

Small Note: As you all now this is an overview of what happened so everyone can follow and so that we're all on the same page. 

The men overlook Megumi almost being drowned, considering the incident nothing more than a fluke, a loss of temper on Kaoru's part.

When confronted with the incident, Sano is the only one to defend her. She kisses him in gratitude making Kenshin angry in the process.

In response he corners her in the bedroom, manhandling her as he asks his questions. Resentfully she answers him. Eventually asking him how he feels about her. Just as he's about to answer they get interrupted. A murderer, looking for him was spotted in the rougher part of town. Not waiting to get attacked at the dojo Kenshin runs off. Angry at the interruption Kaoru leaves the dojo, feeling lost and seeking advice she heads for the Akabeko

Megumi's friend in Yokohama finally sends word. Pointing out the possibility of a Roma curse. Still not believing that could be the cause she finds Sano to confirm her suspicion. He does but only to some extent and so she asks him to keep a closer eye on them. Sano agrees and walks her home. On their way home it begins to pour. Megumi hears something and Sano goes out to look.

What he sees is Kaoru and a burly man, who runs of at the sight of him. After checking to see if she's all right, he runs after the man who we find out is Gohei, a man they haven't seen in years.

Kaoru's personality though almost completely obscured by the shadow of the curse is still somewhere inside. Small glimpses of her are caught in the story where she feels there is something wrong but those moments disappear just as fast as they come.

If you remember the curse was to unleash the darkness within the soul.

It's why it set battousai free. But unlike Kenshin, Kaoru has no blood on her hands and no darkness in her heart. So the curse will compensate by corrupting who she was.

I believe that covers everything that happened in this chapter but if you still have questions email me. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.


End file.
